Forgive me
by NikenVirus123
Summary: Aku lelah mencintai mu Aku lelah disakiti oleh mu Apakah kau tidak memikirkan perasaan ku? Apakah aku sebegitu dibenci olehmu?


Rated: T

Genre: Hurt,Romance,GS

Summary: SooKyung yang berstatus sebagai kekasih dari seorang badboy Kim Jongin mulai lelah mencintai JongIn..lalu bagaimana nasib SooKyung?akan kah ia menyerah?

_Aku lelah mencintai mu_

_Aku lelah disakiti oleh mu_

_Apakah kau tidak memikirkan perasaan ku?_

_Apakah aku sebegitu dibenci olehmu?_

SooKyung tengah menyaksikan pemandangan yang sudah biasa ia lihat,kekasihnya Kai atau Jongin itu tengah bercumbu dengan gadis gadis genit di sekelilingnya di DEPAN MATANYA..oh Tuhan apakah Kai bodoh atau gimana?pacarnya sendiri menyaksikan nya selingkuh dengan gadis lain..namun beda untuk SooKyung,itu sudah biasa

Sehari-hari SooKyung sering melihat Kai mencium yeoja lain maupun kencan..tapi SooKyung tetap bertahan..selama 1 tahun ini SooKyung bertahan menahan sakit yang dia dapatkan dari Kai..semua karena dia cinta Kai..ya CINTA KAI

Silahkan kalian bilang SooKyung bodoh..SooKyung tak peduli..demi Kai apapun ia relakan,demi Kai apapun ia terima,demi Kai..sebegitu cinta kah SooKyung kepada Kai?

" Kai " Panggil SooKyung kepada Kai yang berada dikelasnya,Kai yang duduk dengan Sehun tidak menyahut SooKyung

" Kai,SooKyung memanggil mu " Sehun mengguncang bahu Kai,Kai menatap benci kearah SooKyung

" Ada apa sih " gumam Kai sebal,Sehun hanya geleng geleng

" Kai jika kamu begini terus SooKyung aku ambil " ancam Sehun,Kai tidak peduli

" Ambil saja,gadisku banyak " perkataan Kai terdengar ke telinga SooKyung,mata SooKyung memerah,dia mencoba tersenyum

" Kai lihat aku " SooKyung masuk kekelas Kai dan menarik lengan Kai,namun?Kai menepis lengan SooKyung kasar

" Jangan sentuh aku " Kai berkata dingin,Sehun sudah biasa melihat pemandangan seperti ini,dia memutuskan pergi

" Tapi aku membuat bekal untukmu " SooKyung memberi bekal kepada Kai dan membukanya,Kai menatap makanan itu dan mengambilnya,SooKyung senang namun sesaat,Kai menumpahkan bekal itu

" Siapa tau dikasih racun,biar tikus yang memakannya " Kai pergi,SooKyung menahan sakitnya,matanya basah namun dia segera mengusapnya..SooKyung harus kuat..

" Kai " Kai tidak menggubris dan tetap berjalan,SooKyung menarik tangan Kai

" Apa " jawab Kai singkat

" Kita ke taman yuk " ajak SooKyung,Kai melepas tangan SooKyung dari tangannya

" Aku sibuk!jangan ganggu aku "

SooKyung kaget dan kecewa,tapi bukan kah Kai sering begitu?

" Kai.. " Yeoja bernama Krystal menghampiri Kai

" Hai " Kai tersenyum,hati SooKyung kembali miris

" Kai mainlah kerumahku sekarang,rumahku sepi " Krystal bergelayut manja di tangan Kai,Kai mengangguk dan itu membuat SooKyung kaget

" Baiklah,untuk mu apa yang tidak? " Mereka pun berlalu..meninggalkan SooKyung yang menatap mereka dengan pilu

" Kai " SooKyung tengah berada didepan rumah Kai sore itu,dia nekat..dia yakin Kai ada dirumah dan benar saja Kai keluar dengan keadaan..topless?dan astaga hati SooKyung serasa tersayat..Kai datang dengan topless membawa Luna yang bergelayut ditangannya dan jangan lupakan baju Luna yang err..sedikit sobek itu

" KAU UNTUK APA KESINI! " bentak Kai

" A..aku hanya ingin me..mbawakan mu Kue " tangan SooKyung bergetar

" PERGI KAU AKU TAK SUDI " Kai menatap bengis membuat SooKyung merinding

" Chagi ayo lanjut kan " kata Luna dengan manja,Kai mengeluarkan seringai nya dan mengecup bibir Luna sekilas lalu pergi menghilang ke dalam rumahnya

SooKyung dan Luhan tengah duduk di bangku taman sekolah,itulah tempat favorite mereka untuk istirahat

" Soo,apakah kau tak lelah berpacaran dengan Kai ? " Tanya Luhan,SooKyung tersenyum miris

" _Never _Lu,aku akan selalu mencintainya " Luhan menghela nafas

" Apa kau tak lelah?Apa kau tak merasa sakit?disini.. " Luhan menunjuk hatinya

" Aku selalu merasa sakit disitu tapi aku bisa apa Lu?hatiku tak bisa lepas dari Kai.. " Mataku basah,Luhan menghapusnya..Kai melihat adegan itu menghampiri SooKyung dengan amarah

PLAK!

Satu tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi SooKyung,Luhan kaget melihat SooKyung tersungkur ditanah saking kerasnya tamparan itu,matanya menatap Kai bengis

" BRENGSEK!KAU BERSELINGKUH DIBELAKANGKU " Kai menatap SooKyung emosi

" SUDAH KUBILANG BUKAN KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENYENTUH DAN DISENTUH OLEH ORANG LAIN?KAU MILIKKU SOOKYUNG!KAU KEKASIH DARI KIM JONGIN BUKAN XI LUHAN "

SooKyung bangkit dengan pipi yang merah dan air mata yang mengalir

" KAU YANG BRENGSEK KAI!KAU TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN PERASAAN SOOKYUNG! " Luhan menarik kerah Kai

" DIAM KAU BAJINGAN " Kai menendang Luhan hingga Luhan terjatuh,SooKyung segera menahan tangan Kai yang akan meninju Luhan

" Cukup Kai!sakiti saja aku jangan Luhan! " SooKyung berteriak,Kai menatap SooKyung tajam

" JADI KAU LEBIH MEMBELA DIA? " Kai menumpahkan kopi dingin yang berasal dari kaleng di tangannya ke tubuh SooKyung " Jadi benar yang dikatakan Luna kalau kau berselingkuh dengan Luhan?!CIH " Kai mendorong SooKyung hingga jatuh dan melempar kaleng kearah Luhan lalu pergi,SooKyung menangis sementara Luhan memeluk SooKyung

" Kau Brengsek Kim Jongin " pekik Luhan " Gwechana Soo? "

SooKyung hanya mengangguk kecil,tubuhnya begetar

" Aku bersumpah Kim Jongin akan menyesal suatu hari atas perbuatannya " Luhan menyumpah serapahi Kai

SooKyung menggeleng " Jangan Lu..jangan " SooKyung menangis

Luhan tersentak kaget dan langsung mengangguk

" Apa yang kau harapkan dari dia,Do Sookyung apakah dia begitu berarti dimatamu?  
" batin Luhan

SooKyung menatap kue buatannya bangga,kue ini kue kesukaan Kai,pasti Kai akan senang..begitulah pikir SooKyung,dia menaruh kue dengan toples Love itu di meja

" SooKyung kau dipanggil tuh " tiba tiba Sunbae nya datang,dia adalah MyeonJu menyuruh SooKyung,SooKyung mengangguk dan pergi,namun saat SooKyung pergi MyeonJu mengambil toples kue SooKyung

" Jadi ini kesukaan Kai?akan kurebut dia darimu SooKyung " seringaian muncul

SooKyung kembali ke kelas dan mendapati kue nya tidak ada di meja,SooKyung panic dan menanyakan kemana pergi kue itu kepada teman kelasnya,namun mereka menjawab tidak tau..dengan langkah gontai SooKyung pergi ke kelas Kai…kenapa bukan Kai yang ke kelas SooKyung?memang nya Kai mau?

Dan bertapa terkejut nya SooKyung melihat Kai memakan kue itu bersama..MyeonJu?!

" Wah..kamu memang tau kue kesukaan ku?terimakasih " Kai mencium pipi MyeonJu sekilas dan memakan kue itu…MyeonJu tersenyum senang sambil mengangguk

Tidak..bukan seperti ini,harusnya Kai memakan kue itu dengan SooKyung bukan MyeonJu!tidak..SooKyung menangis..hilang sudah membuat Kai nya kembali..ini semua gara gara MyeonJu..

" MyeonJu " lirih SooKyung,dia berbalik dan pergi

SooKyung menunggu dikelas dan datanglah MyeonJu datang dengan ceria

" MyeonJu kenapa.. " mata SooKyung berkaca kaca,MyeoJu hanya memandang aneh

" Kenapa apanya sih SooKyung? "

" Kenapa Kue buatan ku kau berikan ke Kai?itu punyaku " SooKyung berkata dengan setengah berteriak,Myeonju menyeringai

" Salah siapa kue itu tergeletak?yasudah kuambil saja "

Perkataan itu membuat SooKyung kesal,kesal semua ini sia sia..kesal sangat kesal..akhirnya SooKyung hanya bisa terdiam..memendam semuanya dan hanya Luhan dan Sehun lah yang selalu jadi tempat curhatan SooKyung

" Aku lelah..lelah untuk semua ini "

Hari itu ada kelas memasak,SooKyung bertugas membantu Myeonju,Kai memerhatikan SooKyung dari jauh dan tersenyum

" AHH " jerit Myeonju ketika minyak tak sengaja mengenai lengannya

" Hati hati Myeonju " pekik SooKyung,Kai datang tergesa gesa

" Kau tidak apa apa Myeonju? " Tanya Kai khawatir

" Iya aku tak apa..semua ini salah SooKyung " Myeonju menunjuk SooKyung

SooKyung kaget,Kai datang dan menamparnya " DASAR SIALAN!KAU HAMPIR MELUKAI MYEONJU " bentak Kai,Kai segera membawa Myeonju dan SooKyung terduduk dilantai akibat tamparan Kai

" Sebegitu bencikah..kau kepadaku..Kai? " lirih SooKyung

Kai dan Myeonju tengah berada di UKS,Kai merawat tangan Myeonju dengan telaten..sepertinya dia menyukai Myeonju

" Sudah "

Tiba tiba Myeonju menarik tubuh Kai " Cium aku…Kai "

Kai menyeringai dan senang hati melakukannya..dan ternyata SooKyung melihat semua..hatinya merasa sakit,dia menangis..entah untuk seberapa ribu kalinya dia menangisi Kai..namja brengsek itu

" Kai.. "

Kai menatap SooKyung

" BabySoo.. " kata kata Kai memang menenangkan hati SooKyung,baru pertama kali ini SooKyung dipanggil BabySoo oleh Kai

" Chagi ya ayo cium aku lagi " pinta Myeonju manja,Kai hanya mematung

" Pergi BabySoo " bentak Kai,dan SooKyung hanya bisa menurut,dia pergi dan berlari

" Kai..apakau tak takut dia pergi? " Tanya Myeonju

" Tidak..dia tidak akan pergi karena dia mencintaiku " seringai Kai

" Kau tidak menginginkannya eoh? "

" Tidak "

" Lalu kenapa tidak kau putuskan saja? "

" Karena dia milikku..dia kekasihku "

SooKyung berlari dan menangis ditengah perjalanannya,dia memeluk lututnya

_Satu hal yang tidak bisa aku lakukan,membawamu kembali kepadaku_

_Aku hanya bisa berharap bisa menghilangkan semua perasaan ini_

_Kuhentikan waktu dan mencoba kembali padamu_

_Kuingat kembali dirimu dalam setiap lembar memoriku ketika aku berada disana_

_Bersama mu_

- _Exo Miracle In December_

Tedengar lantunan suara yang indah dari ruang music membuat SooKyung mengalihkan perhatiannya,mendekat kearah ruang music itu,terdapat luhan disana menyanyi dengan kharisma..tanpa sadar SooKyung menikmati lagu tersebut dan tak sadar Luhan mengetahui keberadaan SooKyung

" SooKyung? " Luhan tersenyum melihat SooKyung

" Lu..maaf aku..aku tak sengaja " SooKyung gelagapan..entah kenapa wajah Luhan saat ini benar benar tampan,mata rusanya membuat hati SooKyung nyaman

" Tidak apa " Luhan tersenyum,SooKyung kembali mengingat sikap Kai dan terdiam,Luhan menyadari perubahan ekspresi SooKyung langsung menarik SooKyung keruangan itu,dan menaruh tangan SooKyung di piano yang berada dipojok ruangan

" Kau sedang sedih?luapkan disini " kata Luhan lembut

SooKyung hanya terdiam " Maksudmu? "

" Tekan saja..bermainlah " Luhan menaruh jari SooKyung di not nada Re

SooKyung memainkan nya asal hingga terdengar suara JDENG DENG

Luhan tertawa diikuti SooKyung " Ya benar kacau sekali "

SooKyung hanya tersenyum malu " Maaf aku tak mahir "

" Coba tekan nada yang kau hafal atau kau sukai "

SooKyung menekan nada Do

" Hanya itu " jawab SooKyung polos

Luhan terkekeh " sesuai margamu ya..Do "

" Kau tau hehe "

Mereka lama terdiam dalam hening

" Kau bisa bermain piano? " Tanya SooKyung

Luhan mengangguk " Tentu..Mau request? "

" Mau mau,aku ingin lagu..Baby don't cry "

Luhan mulai bermain dan bernyanyi

_Buanglah perasaanmu untukku,jangan kau ragu lagi_

_Bulan pun menutup matanya melihat betapa kejamnya diriku_

_Akan kuhapus semua lukamu dengan cinta ini_

Apa ini yang ingin Kai sampaikan?membuatku lupa akan dirinya?

_Sayang janganlah kau menangis malam ini_

_Setelah semua ini terjadi_

_Semua ini akan berlalu dengan cepat_

Kapan Kai akan mengucapkan semua ini?kapan?kapan Kai akan berhenti menyakitinya?

SooKyung menangis..Luhan berhenti dan membisikan kata kata penenang bagi SooKyung

" Semua akan baik baik saja Soo.. "

SooKyung mengangguk dan memeluk Luhan..menumpahkan semua rasanya disana

" Andaikan saja..aku yang ada dihatimu itu Soo " lirih Luhan

Sejak saat itu Luhan dan Sookyung menjadi lebih akrab..SooKyung lebih menghabiskan waktunya dengan Luhan dibanding Kai..toh Kai tidak peduli dengannya?

SooKyung keluar perpustakaan dengan buku bertumpuk di wajahnya dan BRAK!

SooKyung menabrak seseorang..dan..itu kan Kai dan..Myeonju ditangannya

Kai menatap SooKyung yang merapikan bukunya..memerhatikan lekukan wajah SooKyung yang amat sempurna..Kai tidak ingin melukai nya..Kai begitu damai melihat senyum SooKyung..namun munafik untuk mengakui nya..Kai membantu SooKyung

" Mau kuantar? " tawar Kai

" Tidak aku bisa sendiri " tolak SooKyung " Bukan kah apa apa aku lakukan sendiri Kai?kau tak pernah membantuku " lanjutnya dalam hati

" Ya bagus tidak usah merepotkan ku.. " Kai berkata datar membuat hari SooKyung sakit,Kai..tidak pedulikah dengannya?

" Kai.. " SooKyung berbalik..Kai menatap pedih mata SooKyung

" Sebenarnya aku siapamu? "

" Kekasih.. " jawab Kai datar

SooKyung hanya tersenyum dan pergi

" Kai,kau tak kasihan dengan dia? " Myeonju menatap SooKyung dan menyeringai

" Untuk apa? "

" Dia kekasihmu kan "

" Tidak ada hubungannya "

SooKyung duduk dengan Sehun,Ferina (kekasih Sehun) dan Luhan di kantin

" Sebaiknya kau akhiri saja " Sehun berkata sambil menatap SooKyung datar

" Akhiri?aku belum selesai memakan sandwich ku " SooKyung berkata polos

" Kau ini pura pura tidak tau atau memang tidak tau " SooKyung terdiam mendengar perkataan Sehun yang sepertinya gemas itu

" Ah Kai..itu biarkan begini " ujar SooKyung lemah

" Kau ini bodoh atau apa SooKyung..dia menjamah banyak wanita dan kau?dicampakannya..dia tidak sayang dengan mu " Luhan menatap SooKyung serius

Perkataan Luhan membuat dada SooKyung sakit..benarkah Luhan?

" Tidak " jawab SooKyung tegas

" Apa kau tidak lelah dengan semua ini? " Tanya Ferina

SooKyung tertunduk " Aku lelah..dengan semua ini "

" Kai " SooKyung bertatapan dengan Kai yang tengah mencium Myeonju di kamarnya..ingat KAMARNYA

" Soo? " Kai melepas ciumannya dan menatap SooKyung marah " Untuk apa kau disini? "

" Aku ini..siapamu? "

" KEKASIH " jawab Kai penuh penekanan

" Benarkah?apa kau sayang padaku? " Kai terdiam,mendorong Myeonju dan memeluk SooKyung " tentu saja "

SooKyung terdiam " Benarkah?apakah aku selama ini hanya pelampiasan mu? "

Myeonju mendecih " Iya SooKyung kau hanya pelampiasan seorang Kim Jongin..dia tidak menyayangi mu "

PLAK

SooKyung menampar Myeonju,membuat Kai kaget

" Soo!cepat minta maaf kepada Myeonju! " titah Kai..SooKyung terdiam..benarkan?Kai tidak menyayangi nya..dia memang buta dan tuli..buta akan kesalahan Kai dan tuli akan semua yang diucapkan temannya tentang Kai namun kini tidak..tidak lagi

" Aku ini siapamu Kai?pacarmu atau apa?kau bahkan memilihnya " SooKyung berkata dengan terisak dan BLAM SooKyung membanting pintu kamar Kai..pergi..Kai terduduk lemas dengan tatapan kosong

" Gwechana Kai? " Tanya Myeonju,Kai hanya mengangguk

" Ne "

" Lalu SooKyung? "

" Biarkan..dia tidak bisa lari..dia mencintaiku " kau salah Kai..SooKyung juga manusia

SooKyung menangis ditengah hujan..biar itu bagus bukan?biar SooKyung menangis ditengah hujan agar tidak ada yang tau semua penderitaan SooKyung

" Soo? " SooKyung merasa ada kehangatan di pundaknya,dia menoleh mendapatkan Luhan yang tengah menaruh jaket di pundaknya sambil tersenyum manis " Kau bisa sakit "

SooKyung hanya menangis dan terdiam " t.. "

Luhan menyadari keadaan SooKyung segera membawa Sookyung ke mobil nya,yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka..rupanya Luhan sudah melihat SooKyung sedari tadi dari dalam mobil

" Kau kenapa? " Tanya Luhan ketika mereka didalam mobil

" Aku terluka Luhan..disini " SooKyung menunjuk dadanya " Sakit "

" Kau mau membuka lembaran baru denganku? "

Perkataan Luhan membuat SooKyung kaget

" Maksudmu.. "

" Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu Soo..aku akan menjadi obatmu,aku menyayangi mu,mau kau membuka lembar baru denganku?dan aku tidak akan menyakitimu "

SooKyung terdiam memikirkan semua kata kata luhan

" Kau berjanji tidak akan menyakiti dan membuat luka diatas lukaku? "

" Tentu "

" Sembuhkan lukaku..Xi Luhan "

" Jadi kau menerimaku? "

Kai menatap pintu kelasnya..berharap akan munculnya nya sosok SooKyung disitu namun tidak..Kai heran ini sudah ke3 harinya SooKyung tidak datang,biasanya SooKyung datang membawa bekal untuk Kai..

" Kemana dia? " pikir Kai dia rindu sosok SooKyung,dia rindu senyum SooKyung,dia rindu semua yang ada pada diri SooKyung,dia rindu SooKyung

" Sehun kau tau dimana SooKyung?sudah 3 hari dia tidak masuk " Tanya Kai dengan cemas,dia tak peduli harga dirinya jatuh..yang dia pedulikan adalah SooKyung,dia butuh SooKyung,dia butuh senyum SooKyung,dia butuh segala dari SooKyung..SooKyung telah mengganti oksigen nya..tapi kenapa baru sekarang kau sadari Kai?

Sehun terdiam,dia berdiri dan membisikkan kata kata yang membuat Kai kesal

" Kau memang brengsek Kkamjong " Sehun pun pergi,Kai frustasi..ya dia brengsek dia brengsek dia brengsek!Kai mencari ke perpustakaan ke kantin ke manapun tempat dia biasa bertemu SooKyung,termasuk tempat dia menampar SooKyung untuk pertama kali..yaitu tempat favorite nya dengan Luhan,tidak ada..Luhan ikutan tidak ada,Kai benar benar berantakan

" SooKyung..dimana kau? "


End file.
